The present invention relates to a method for making an annular, medium-tight connection between concentrically arranged glass tubes with medium-tight inclusion of an elongated electrical conductor strip for use in an electrochemical sensor.
Electrochemical sensors, such as pH sensors, ion selective sensors, and redox sensors, must be equipped with electrical conductors to allow electrical signals to be transmitted to and from electrodes contained within the sensor. As a rule, the electrodes dip into a buffer or reference electrolyte solution in the interior space of the sensor. In order to allow for proper handling, transportation, and employment of the sensor, the interior space of the sensor must be provided with a medium-tight closure to prevent the solution or solutions contained therein from leaking. Thus, the electrical conductors must pass through a medium-tight passage between the interior space of the sensor and the surrounding area.